Father's Day 2
by ponytail30527
Summary: The mini's are now teenagers, and Dr. Blowhole has a new plan, but he soon learns that another villian has thier eye on them. When they team up, will the penguins be able to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and writers! I hope you all like this story! It's kinda like a… Father's Day 2, but it includes the Red Squirrel! Dun, dun, dun! **

**And Roz doesn't belong to me, she's Halfhuman123's, and she's awesome for letting me use her. And my O.C.'s are teenagers in this story. **

**I guess I better get on with the story, huh? I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, and I hope you enjoy! Review if you wish. :)**

* * *

The red squirrel, penguin enemy number one, sat in his little lair. The chalk tally marks covered the walls of the room he sat in, scheming of course. He needed a plan, a good one at that. Something that will make the Central Park Zoo's penguins fall to their… knees? Oh, whatever they had, they'd be falling to them! He knew that. What he did need was a—

"I got it!" The squirrel cheered with his Russian like accent. His yellow eye brightened up with excitement, the other one unnoticeable because of the eye patch. "I shall make those penguins bow down to their enemy, by over riding their own!" He pressed the red button on his log, excited to get his new plan into action. He had learned that the penguins, as well as the other animals, had gotten a few arrivals that meant a lot to them. He grinned evilly, knowing this plan may have not only those penguins, but penguins all over the world bowing down to him.

Meanwhile, the targets of the evil squirrel were hanging out with said penguin group…

"Dad," Marshal called out to Skipper. "Check it out!" He slid over to a light post that stood near the penguins' habitat and tried to do a flip, but instead slammed into it. "Ow." He mumbled, starting to walk dizzy like. "Ugh. How do you do the flips again?" He asked, but his dad just chuckled and patted his head.

"Hours of training, son," The leader penguin answered.

Roz, a blonde otter that stood behind Skipper at the time, laughed. "Marsh-Mellow, that was too good!" She punched his flipper playfully, but Marshal quickly wiped his flipper as if she rubbed something from the monkey habitat on it.

"Ew, now my flipper has to be cut off." Marshal mumbled.

Roz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, complain about me being gross, window licker."

"Ha, ha, dog breath." Marshal shot back.

Skipper slapped them both on the back of the head. "Ah, ah, ah, no fighting," He said to them. "Or I'll get Rico to get the—"

"Not the bucket!" The teenage penguin and otter shouted at the same time, looking frightened.

"Oh, yes, the bucket," He chuckled darkly.

Roz leaned in to Marshal and whispered, "You know, Skipper can be scary when he wants to be."

"Pft, no kidding," Marshal whispered back. Marlene then walked over to the three.

"There you guys are!" She exclaimed. "Have any of you seen Kowalski? He and Athena have been missing all day, and it's starting to get late." She looked up at the darkening sky as she said this, the stars already starting to find their spots. Well… the ones that didn't look invisible by the bright lights of New York City.

Skipper tapped his flipper under his beak. "That is a little suspicious. It's not like Kowalski to run off like that. Maybe he's showing Athena something. Either that, or he's trying to keep her away from Buttons." As he said this, he thought back at the intelligent penguin's attempts to keep Athena away from her new boyfriend.

It wasn't as if Buttons was a bad boy for Athena. He loved her, and she loved him. But Kowalski kept an eye on them. Skipper didn't know whether it was the fact that Kowalski was just over protective or that Buttons was Rico's son. He probably would've thought on it more if a certain lemur king hadn't interrupted Skipper's thoughts.

"Hello, neighbors!" King Julien called out, walking over to them with a brown furred lemur behind him, commonly known as Prince J.J. "What is it dat you are doing on de royal walk about with me?"

"The zoo's ground is for _everyone_, Ringtail." Skipper reminded him. "As in, we can all walk on the side walk if we wish."

"Well, of course you must walk." King Julien let out a small chuckle. "For you are flightless, and it is not possible for you to do anything else."

"Oh, is that so?" Skipper asked. "May I remind you that we penguins flew not only you, but a lion, a Hippo, a Giraffe, and a Zebra to Africa?"

Marshal chuckled. "Yeah, right," he said.

Skipper growled and was about to lecture that the entire story was true, but Marlene stepped between Skipper and King Julien to make peace between them… again.

"Guy, guys, calm down!" She told the two. "King Julien, we all have the right to walk here, and Skipper, we'll believe your little stories." As she said this, she giggled and poked his chest.

"They're not just stories!" Skipper defended.

"Sure," Marlene said sarcastically, patting her friend's back. "Keep telling yourself that."

As Skipper and Marlene got into another one of their little arguments, Kowalski was setting up a telescope on top of the clock tower, his daughter by his side.

"Dad, why did you bring me up here again?" Athena wrapped her sleek, black feathered flippers across her chest to keep the crisp wind from blowing against her. "It's _freezing_ out here!" She complained about the temperature more, but Kowalski was too busy setting up the telescope to hear. Or maybe he was just ignoring her.

After he _finally_ finished, Kowalski faced Athena with a smile. "Okay, I built this telescope here for us to get the best view of tonight's…" he lit up a flashlight beneath his face, making him appear spooky like, "blood moon! Ooh! Ooh!"

Athena didn't appear to be frightened. She crossed her flippers and sighed. "Dad, you and I both know what the blood moon is. During a lunar eclipse, the earth blocks light from the sun from reaching the moon. But some light still diffuses through the earth's atmosphere, which absorbs light on the blue side of the visible spectrum, thus leaving red light to reach the moon. Simple."

"So… you're _not_ scared?" Kowalski turned off the flashlight and rubbed the back of his head, looking down embarrassedly. "Sorry."

The teenage penguin patted her father's back. "Hey, maybe Elli will fall for it." She smiled.

"Pft, and let Private give me a lecture for scaring his little girl?" Kowalski shook his head and waddled back over to the telescope. "No matter, but there _is_ a blood moon tonight," he put his face into the telescope's lens and looked into the sky.

The sky was beautiful at night, but all the lights of the city made most of the stars invisible. But this _was_ New York. After peering around through the star filled sky and identifying a few constellations for fun, Kowalski finally aimed it at the moon. It was a pinkish red that he marveled at. The stars circled around it as if they could make a frame of the beautiful sight the two penguins were witnessing together.

"It's really marvelous, dad." Athena smiled as Kowalski pulled a flipper around her shoulder and hugged her in a warm hug that seemed to make the cool breeze of the night go away. She sighed. "If only Buttons were up here to see it." The teen let her mind wander off to her boyfriend from his dark blue eyes to the way he hacks up dynamite. She was so wound up in her thoughts, she didn't see Kowalski making an annoyed face behind her.

"You bring him up _now_? I thought we were having a nice father/daughter moment here!" The intelligent penguin crossed his flippers and turned away a little stubbornly, as if he were the child with a temper tantrum.

Athena giggled and hugged her dad. "Sorry, let the father/daughter bonding begin—"

_**DONG!**_

"AH!" Kowalski and Athena jumped and held each other as the shock of the bell soared through their bodies. Once the two were calmed down, which took place after a few minutes shaking in each other's flippers; the two finally took a breath and calmed down.

"Okay, well, that was… sudden." Kowalski said, looking up at the clock. "It's getting late. Maybe we should postpone?" He saw the sadness form in his daughter's dark brown eyes, and he didn't sound so cheery either. "But, we'll do it again soon." He added.

Athena smiled and hugged her dad. "Okay. Do we have to leave _now_?"

Kowalski sighed. "Skipper's gonna want us back soon. He never liked the blood moon."

"Why?"

"Something about… danger, as if the moon is trying to tell us something horrible will take place. It's probably nothing, but you know your Uncle Skipper. If our eyes aren't open, then our guard is down, and the enemy has an advantage."

Athena sighed. "Well, you have to be tip top shape, so let's head home." She held onto her father's flipper and the two made their way down the tower. As Athena climbed down the brick structure of the tower, she could smell the vines that scattered about the sides, but she couldn't see it. In fact, she couldn't see much anything. "It's creepy out at night." She muttered.

Kowalski nodded. "Yeah, but there's nothing dangerous—"

"Hello?" A voice called down below them.

"AH!" Kowalski lost his grip on the wall and fell down, landing on something… soft. "Oh… what happened?" Kowalski tried to look under him to see what he had landed on, but he looked back up and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Athena falling and about to land on top of him. As quick as he could be, he rolled out of the way.

Athena then landed on…

"Ugh! Kowalski! Athena! What are you doing out here at this hour… and on a bloody moon night!?" It was Skipper. The flat headed penguin pushed Athena off of him and faced the two with a glare, flippers on his sides. "You know it's dangerous!" He sighed and shook his head. "And I left a very good… conversation with Marlene to find you two."

"Sorry, Skipper." Kowalski started, getting up and helping his daughter up as well. "We were just stargazing."

"More like jumping off the clock tower." Skipper rubbed his back.

"Yeah… sorry about that," Athena's felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

Skipper sighed. "Let's just get home. My paranoia is ringing off like a popular teenager's cell phone!"

With that said, the three penguins waddled off.

Meanwhile, yet _another_ enemy of the penguins were watching the kids.

After letting out another dolphin chirp laugh, Dr. Blowhole turned away from the giant screen that had the red moon in full view.

"Yes, this will be the day I defeat the pen-gu-ins!" Dr. Blowhole said as he rolled around on a little mobile scooter in front of his lobster minions. "And now, phase two of my plan is in progress! All we have to do stay patient until the blood moon

"Why the blood moon, boss?" A lobster asked.

"Well, duh, because it's cool!" Dr. Blowhole said, motioning to the screen where the blood moon still appeared in its frame of stars. "And just imagine the look on the animal's faces when their own children turn against them, thanks to this!" In the evil dolphin's flipper, he held a small remote. "With this mind controlling device, I will control the young animals' minds to kidnap their own parents! It's perfect! Just to think, ever since those animals were babies, I've had this in them! Now that they're teenagers, they'll not only be hard to fight off, but they've been with the pen-gu-ins and their other parents long enough so their parents would never attack them."

"But… we have evidence that there are some other kids there who don't have that device, Blowhole." The lobster said. He looked at a piece of paper and read it as he held it in his big red claws. "There are ducklings there, and there's even a new otter pup, named Rozalin."

"Rozalin, eh?" the evil dolphin shook his head. "No matter, we'll have to do this while they're sleeping then. That way," Dr. Blowhole smiled an evil grin that could make a shiver run down your back, "they'll never see it coming."

"Sure thing, boss," the lobster scattered off to his work station.

When the lobster reached his little work place, he went on his computer. The first place he went to of course was a website for evil villains, usually talking about evil plans they were planning to do. Boy, wasn't he shocked when he realized the Red Squirrel was targeting the same people Blowhole was?

This was going to turn ugly.

**A few minutes later…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY IDEA'S TAKEN?!" Blowhole shrieked.

"Sorry, but the red squirrel just said that he wanted to kidnap the kids."

"But… no fair!" the evil dolphin whined. "I wanna be the kidnapper! I'm better than some stupid little squirrel!"

"You still can kidnap them."

"How?" the dolphin asked.

"Just… team up."

"Team up?" The dolphin repeated. He looked up at the high ceiling above his lair to consider it. Teaming up might give him a fair advantage, but he had been scheming this plot for years! He didn't want to share it, but… better safe than never. He sighed. "Get me the Red Squirrel, pronto!" He ordered, "Time to team up, and start the greatest plan ever!" After saying this, he let out a dolphin chirp laugh… again.

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Blowhole AND the red squirrel teaming up?! Find out what happens next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone! They helped! And… next chapter time! **

**Review please!**

* * *

The Red Squirrel was confused at first on why Dr. Blowhole wanted to meet him. They were both evil, had the penguins as enemies, and he was sure shocked to learn that they shared the same target, but then he offered to team up. And after Blowhole explained his diabolical plan, the offer didn't seem half bad.

"Mind control?" The Red Squirrel repeated, rubbing his paw under his head, obviously interested. "How does this work exactly?"

"Oh, don't you worry my new partner in crime." Blowhole told the squirrel. "We shall see it happen tonight. Once the kids are asleep, my mind control devices will take over their minds. And then and there, I have new minions."

"Hmm… good work, but what if their parents stop them?"

"Ah, but that's just the beauty of it. What kind of parent attacks their own children? They'll be forced to not only be captured, but the kids will be able to take any of Skipper's secrets. They'll be the best minions ever!"

"Ahem," a lobster went behind the evil dolphin.

"Oh, but… not that they could replace _lobsters_," Blowhole said.

The lobster didn't appear to buy it at first, but he just shrugged it off. "Boss, we have the mind control devices ready. When do you want them to be activated?"

"Soon enough, I assure you." Dr. Blowhole said. "I want them activated at night. If only I could see Skipper's face when his own son plots against him," he sighed dreamily at the thought.

"I'm sure it'll be something, boss." The lobster said before crawling back to his work place.

At the zoo, the penguins were getting ready for bed. By now, Marshal, Elli, Athena, and Buttons had out grown their incubation chamber and had their own bunks, but Athena and Elli had their own room carved out in the corner of the H.Q. and Marshal and Buttons had a room on the other end. And now that the penguin teens were dating, it helped Private and Kowalski sleep at night, knowing that their little girls weren't sharing a bed with their boyfriends.

"Night, girls," Skipper said to Elli and Athena, who were patting out the blanket over their beds.

Elli looked up at her Uncle Skipper with a sweet smile. Now that Elli was a teenager, she was near Private's height. She had a pretty look to her. Her light brown eyes just lit up when she smiled, and was especially noticeable when a room was only lit up by a small light like the girls' room was. A small lamp hung over Elli's bed, since she was still afraid of the dark.

Athena smiled and looked at Uncle Skipper, nearly as tall as him now. Her dark curious brown eyes wandered across the room as if to make her brain think a little before bed. She was tired, especially since she and her dad were out on the clock tower.

"Night, Uncle Skipper," Athena gave him a small hug and then went to tell her dad good night, too. She couldn't find him at first, looking around in the main room, but she eventually found Kowalski with his head on his work table in the lab, sleeping and… sleep talking.

"Oh, Doris, you were always there for me." Kowalski mumbled in his sleep. "And of course I'll help cure your disease! What was it again? Oh, the love bug, eh? Hehe," he had on a small grin as he thought of his dolphin crush.

Athena giggled and tried not to laugh out loud as she waddled over to her father. "Dad?" she whispered when she stood next to him. She poked his back lightly when he didn't respond. "Dad, come on, wake up so you can get into bed. You don't need to sleep in your lab again."

"I do, Doris!" Kowalski smiled, but frowned when he felt a flipper tap his back, waking him up from his dream. Once he was back in reality, he saw Athena giggling next to him. His eyes widened and he felt a heat of a blush starting to creep over his beak. "Did you hear—?"

"Yes."

"With the—"

"You bet it."

"And—"

"Everything," Athena let out a small chuckle as her dad turned away from her. "Oh, don't worry, dad. Everyone knows you like Doris!"

"Well, we don't need to figure it out that way!" Kowalski grumbled.

Athena was about to comfort her father, but she stopped short when she heard some clattering about outside the lab's door. Kowalski noticed this, too.

"What's that noise?" Kowalski asked. He started to waddle over to the door, but stopped short when he noticed Athena was following him. "Athena, no, you stay in here. It could be dangerous." He told her in a whisper. "I'll go, and if I require any assistance, I'll call you."

Athena moped and was about to protest, but Kowalski shushed her. She then sighed and stayed.

Kowalski smiled and kissed his daughter's head.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He then waddled out.

Athena sat down at her dad's desk, gliding her flippers over the test tubes. She looked around and smiled before opening her dad's chemistry set. Maybe playing around would give her something to do while her dad was checking out whatever it was. The teenager opened a dark blue beaker with a plug on the top of it, curiously. The penguin didn't know that it would make her drowsy, and before she could take account of this…

It went dark.

**The next day…**

The golden sun was making its way over the green tree tops of the park that surrounded the zoo early the next day. A few birds chirped from their branches, but other than that, a silence surrounded the zoo. There were no penguins training on the platform, no otters making a splash, and not even a beat was coming out of the lemurs' boom box. It seemed as if the whole zoo was empty.

But inside the H.Q., four teenage penguins woke up. Well… one was still asleep in the lab, but the other three were in their beds.

"Hello?" Elli's little British accent chirped.

"Dad, are you there?" Marshal called out.

"Dada," Buttons said.

"Guys, this isn't right." Elli said, worried. "Where's our parents and where's Athena?"

Athena fluttered her eyes open. "Huh?" She looked around, confused. Wasn't her dad supposed to come back? Did he just fall asleep? No. She waddled out of the lab to find only Elli, Marshal, and Buttons wandering around the H.Q., looking as confused and worried as she did.

"Athena, have you seen my dad?" Elli asked.

"No. Have you seen _my_ dad?"

"Nope," Buttons grunted out.

"Maybe they're up on the platform or something." Marshal suggested.

The four teens were about to jump up to the top of the H.Q, but were interrupted by someone coming through the Private's First Prize entrance. It wasn't their dads. It was Roz, Peanut, Prince J.J., and Maurisa.

"Guys, our parents are gone! We woke up this morning, and they were all missing!" Roz exclaimed.

**Meanwhile…**

Skipper wasn't sure if last night was even real. He was just going over a training schedule for his team and suddenly something pushed him down. He started to fight back, but he stopped when it was Marshal. But he could tell it wasn't Marshal… on the inside. His own son wouldn't do this. And Elli and Buttons wouldn't either. What choice did he have? He surrendered. Being beat by a few kids would've been embarrassing, but now, it had a purpose. He was here for answers. In fact, if he never uttered out the word 'Blowhole', it wouldn't be long before he did. This had his arch enemy written all over it.

"Skippa, where are we?" Private asked.

"I don't know, Private." Skipper answered.

"Skipper?" a female voice called out.

"Marlene, is that you?" Skipper shot his head around and smiled when he met the gaze of the female otter. "Marlene, thank goodness you're safe! Did Marshal, Elli, and Buttons kidnap you, too?"

"No, it was…" Marlene sighed, "Peanut. Skipper, what's going on? My little Peanut wouldn't do this!"

"I don't think he did, Marlene. I think this is mind control."

"Ah, you were always a smart one, Skipper." An all too familiar voice spoke out. On his little scooter, rode the evil dolphin known as Dr. Blowhole. He smiled evilly as his prisoners, who were Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, Marlene, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort.

"I knew it!" Skipper barked, glaring at his enemy. "Well, Blowhole, we meet once again."

"Yes, we do, and it may be our last meeting. Because it would be a shame if someone got hurt," the giant screen in front of the animals came up to an image of their kids. "And it's possible… with a push of a button." As he said this, one of the dolphin's lobster agents crawled over to him with a giant red button.

"What do you mean?" Private asked, shivering.

A different image came up on the screen. Now it was a brain. And there was a little grey square inside of the brain.

"See that? That's a mind controlling chip. And with it, your oh so precious children are under _my_ control. As in, they're like my personal minions. All I had to do was implant the chips as they were babies. Now, after years of maturing, I can now bring my plan into action. With the help of…"

"The Red Squirrel!" a voice called out. The owner of the voice being a red furred squirrel that jumped up from behind the cages.

Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski shared a gasp.

"He was real!" Private exclaimed.

"Yes, and now that your Buck Rockgut is disposed of, I have joined Dr. Blowhole for the greatest plan that shall bring you penguins to my knees!" He threw his head back and let out an evil laugh, his large claws sticking out of the tips of his fingers as he held them in front of him as he laughed. A bushy red squirrel stuck out from behind his back which he then used to press a button, making Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private suddenly tied together with a rope.

"Skipper, no!" Marlene called out, running over to her friends. She looked up at Blowhole with a glare. "Let us go!" She snarled in a harsh tone, leaving her usually kind and caring posture to a vicious one as if she were going wile once again.

"Yeah, you are not de boss of me!" King Julien said. "And we didn't run away like a scaredy baby. I have people who shall do that for me." When the king lemur said this, he gestured over to Maurice and Mort, who were standing behind him.

"We're not running!" Skipper said. "Kowalski, give me options!"

Kowalski struggled against the ropes. "Sorry, Skipper, these ropes won't let me reach my clipboard."

"Can't you just make it come from thin air like you always do?" Private asked.

Skipper sighed. "Rico?" he asked the crazed looking penguin next to him.

"No!" Kowalski said, stopping Rico from hacking anything up, much to Rico's displeasure. "We can't risk blowing each other up! If Rico blow up this cage, all of us could go—"

"Kaboom," Rico grunted.

"Oh, Skippa," Private whimpered. "We're trapped!"

"Don't worry, solider." Skipper said in a comforting tone to his youngest team member. "It's all of us against them. So that's…"

"Eight against two and that puts us at four against one." Kowalski stated.

"See? We'll get out of here." Skipper said with a grin.

"Oh, I know you will, they always do." Dr. Blowhole said. "But I have more lobsters, and my new partner in crime, since my last one didn't go so well." As he said this, he glared at King Julien.

King Julien looked up from his paw and glared at the dolphin. "What? I am just looking at de royal nails. You better pray to de sky spirits you didn't break one of dem! Or I will make de sky spirits curse you, and den you will run away like a scaredy baby like de last time."

"Oh, shut up." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"No, you shut up." King Julien said.

"_You_ shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up! No talksies backsies!" The lemur king added quickly.

"Will you both shut up!?" Skipper hollered.

"No, _you_ shut up!" King Julien and Blowhole said at the same time, glaring at Skipper.

Skipper sighed and would've slapped his head if his flippers weren't tied against his body. This was going to be a long day, even if they do get out by then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Review please!**

* * *

"They're… gone!?" Elli repeated.

Roz sighed. "Well, they weren't at the lemurs' habitat, my habitat, and…" she looked around for a second, only seeing an H.Q. filled with only teens and not adults, "they're not here either."

Reactions varied from screaming, (mainly from Elli, who eventually fainted), panicking, hugging, crying, and one animal did something that no one expected. Marshal was chuckling and shaking his head as if everyone was whining over something stupid. He looked up and stopped when everyone was glaring daggers at him.

"What? Oh, come on, don't you know my dad? This is probably some training thing for us. If anything, they're in some hotel down the street. No worries." Marshal leaned down and woke Elli up. "El, my sweet, wake up."

Once Elli was awake, she looked around in a panicky manner.

"Marshal, we have to find them!" She exclaimed.

Athena took out a clipboard as Marshal explained his theory to his girlfriend. "Marshal, I don't like the looks of this…"

"What are you saying, Athena?" Prince J.J. yanked the clipboard from Athena's flippers and faced the others with a large smile. "No parents! So, what are we going to do? Party of course!" he took Roz's paw and twirled her around the H.Q., making her dizzy.

Roz let her eyes adjust back to their normal state to glare at the prince. "J.J., don't do that. When I'm panicky and trying to think, I don't need to get all dizzy!" Suddenly, her heart sank. She knew J.J. didn't mean anything by it, but the dizziness made the otter girl's thoughts run back to the times Skipper would spin her around. She always got dizzy. "Let's just… Uh…" she looked over at the others and saw they were all staring at her.

"We're going to go after them, right? And even if this is a test, we'd pass! We can't just party like its 1999 if our parents our gone. Uncle Skipper would want us to do something!" Athena said.

Roz tapped her chin to consider this. If this _was_ a test, she was going to get pretty mad at Skipper. She nearly cried when she thought that her mom and the other adults were gone. And that wasn't something she wanted everyone to see. The girl smirked as an idea came to her mind and put an arm over her best friend's shoulder.

"Athena, Athena, we are going to do the right thing." She assured. "Skipper makes this is a big test, true?"

"It's a possibility." Athena said.

"Then we must search for evidence first like in most cases."

Athena looked at her. "What are you getting at, Roz?"

"Well, we search for evidence. But can't we have fun doing it? Besides, we have time to have a little fun and goof off!"

Prince J.J. sighed dreamily. "I love her." He whispered to a few of the animals next to him. "So… is dis a party?"

"But… but… but!" Athena stammered. She looked over to Buttons, but no help from him. He was already hacking up a few tools for the fun. Wasn't he supportive? "Ugh! Guys, this isn't right! We should make a carefully planned—"

"PARTY!" the lemur prince said.

Athena growled.

"No! We need to make a plan!" She said, smacking the crown off his head.

Roz, who was smacking a volley ball between her small paws, smiled at her. "Athena, has anyone ever told you to turn your brain off? You'd think less."

"I don't think that's physically possible." Athena said.

"Ah, ah, ah," Roz waved a finger at her. "Just relax, have fun, maybe spend some time with Buttons."

Athena blushed, in both embarrassment and a little in anger. No one was even listening to her! What if they were in danger? She remembered hearing a few noises with her dad last night. Skipper wouldn't plan that, would he? Then again, what if he did? Then Athena would be… wrong. The teenage penguin shivered at the thought of the word.

"Well… we'll go with it for now, but we're still gonna search for evidence, right?"

Roz laughed and whacked the ball over to Peanut. "We will. Let's just have some fun first, 'kay?"

Athena moped, but eventually found herself playing along. But in the back of her mind, she could still sense something was wrong. She got pretty paranoid like her Uncle Skipper did.

Speaking of Skipper, he was struggling against the ropes that he was trapped in.

"I… am… going… to get… out of this!" He grumbled as his little body squirmed between the ropes like a worm.

"Silly penguin, dat is horrible dancing." King Julien said. He stood up and brushed himself off. "You're supposed to do it like dis!" He twirled around and did a few dance moves much to Skipper's dismay. But it only got worse when the lemur king smiled at Marlene and started dancing with her.

"Ringtail, would you cut it out!?" Skipper glared.

Marlene shoved herself away from King Julien and walked over to Skipper. "Skipper, what do we do? You're all tied up, and now we have to rely on the lemurs more." She shivered and shook her head. They still had her, right? She got an idea. "Maybe I can sneak out and press that button." The otter looked over at the lobsters. They were all sleeping.

"It's too dangerous, Marlene. You're just not cut out for this kinda stuff." Skipper said.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I can do it, Skipper! They're just lobsters." She snorted and laughed. "What? Does he have some, like, giant lobster monster that gobbles up otters with a side of candy yams?"

Skipper gasped. "You know about the candy yam eating lobster?!"

"She knows too much!" Kowalski yelled.

Marlene glared and shushed them. "My bad for making a silly remark," she said in a whisper. "And keep it down. You don't wanna wake up the lobsters, do you?"

Skipper looked around and sighed. "Okay, fine, but all we want you to do is press the button that releases us to get you guys out of here, nothing more, do you understand?" He ordered as the otter walked off. Her back was facing him, so he didn't see her rolling her eyes. Marlene wasn't just some weakling. She could do this, right?

Once Marlene was out of the cage, she snuck past the lobsters quietly. Her paws pressing against the cool ground of the lair seemed to make her feet numb. A lobster shuffled around in his sleep, making a cold sweat blast on the otter's body. She stood still for a second and watched the red crustaceans for a few moments.

"What is she waiting for?" Skipper whispered in a stressed tone.

Once the lobsters became still, Marlene started sneaking past them. She was close now. So close, that she could hear their breathing. It sounded as if they were whispering their breaths into her ears since her senses were set to a very alert mode. She turned away from the animals and her eyes lit up when she saw the button that would release Skipper… and the other penguins.

Marlene darted her eyes about the room quickly before slowly reaching out and placing her paw on the button. It felt really warm. Then again, her hands were very sweaty and clammy. She closed her eyes and took in a breath before gently pressing the button. She heard the cuffs that held the penguins open behind her along with the sound of their feet hitting the floor. Her short walk, though it felt like years, was a success.

Skipper smiled. "Excellence, Marlene." He praised silently. He faced his men with a serious look on his face. "Okay, men, we gotta get out of this place. You wake up the royal pain and his… pillows." He stared at King Julien, who was gently snoozing on top of Maurice and Mort. Skipper shook his head and faced Marlene. "Marlene, I'll—MARLENE!"

The penguins gasped at the sight of a lobster holding a claw over Marlene's mouth. Marlene glared daggers at the lobster, but all of her words, which were probably as fiery as her glare, were muffled by the lobster's claw. The lobster faced the almost escapees with a smile.

"Why do that when we'll help?" The lobster asked.

Private smiled. "You're helping us?" He tapped his flippers in an excited manner. Finally, a _nice_ evil minion! Skipper always said it was impossible, but here it was right in front of him!

Skipper was suspicious though. This could still be a trap. "Why would you help us? You're evil!"

A few lobster crawled next to the lobster that held Marlene.

"We're tired of Blowhole choosing favorites. Once he's got your kids at his side, he's gonna get rid of us like fish that's too old!"

"Although, in Sweden, a main course known as a Surstromming is a Herring that has been sitting in a barrel for a year in a barrel, gutted on a plate, served with potatoes and bread, and has a tainted odor to it." Kowalski said. "So… maybe if Dr. Blowhole is Swedish, he wouldn't… throw… you out… like fish." He smiled nervously at Skipper, who was glaring at him. "Hehe, sorry," he then slapped himself before letting Skipper have a chance.

Skipper shook his head and sighed as he waddled over to the lobster and eyed him. "Since you're not squealing on us like a baby pigs to Blowhole and the Red Squirrel, I'm starting to believe you. But I'd let go of Marlene. It just doesn't look like you're helping us when you're suffocating one of us with your claws. Who knows where it's been."

"Well… I used it not too long ago to wash the bathrooms and—"

Before the lobster could finish whatever other chores he did with that claw of his, Marlene started struggling against his grim and muffling out words like, "Gross, yuck, and nasty."

The lobster ginned and released her.

Marlene wiped her paw over her mouth and glared at the lobster. "Grr…" she clenched her fists and shook her arms angrily, but Skipper put his flippers on her shoulder and held her back before she could do any damage. She wiped her tongue. "Oh, can't you warn an otter before you put your nasty claws over her mouth!?" She asked.

"Sorry, otter, but it looked like you were about to cry out to your boyfriend over here." The lobster said, pointing over at Skipper.

Skipper and Marlene both felt their faces heat up. "We're not together!" They shouted at the same time.

"Like I'd want to be with Marlene," Skipper said without thinking. "She's so… naïve and not my type."

Marlene glared at Skipper. "Oh, my bad for not being a bobble head doll, Skipper." She said harshly, making Rico snicker behind her.

Skipper glared at the girl. "I told you, I only married her because I had nearly blown her head off, not to mention she was all over me!" At this, Rico didn't bother to hold in a hoot of laughter, but stopped when his leader glared at him. "And bobble head dolls aren't _all_ I go after! There was a falcon, too!"

"Ah. But you didn't marry her, did you? Maybe because you looked at a bobble head doll?" the otter grinned as Skipper seemed to sizzle like a steamed vegetable in front of her.

Private decided to be the peace maker before Blowhole or the Red Squirrel could hear them. He stepped between the two and placed his flippers in front of the two before they got even more in each other's faces.

"Skippah, Marlene, let's get out of here, alright? I miss my little girl." He said calmly.

Skipper didn't take his glare off of Marlene. "Marshal's probably taking good care of her, Private."

Private felt his face grow pale. "Well, that didn't help me at all!" He exclaimed.

Kowalski sighed. "Don't worry, Private. I'm sure that the kids are focused on find us and not just throwing some big…"

**Meanwhile. . . **

"Party, party, party!" the lemur prince sang, forming a conga line with Maurisa, mainly because he ordered her to, Roz, Marshal, and Elli, and Peanut. "Dis is de best day ever! No adults here to be all bossy and making more of de rules." He cheered over the festive music that blasted from the speakers.

Maurisa chuckled and rolled her yellow eyes. "What are you complaining about? King Julien's rules _are_ to party! Not the other way around." She said, facing him.

"Well… den Marshal's dad comes over here and gets all screamy like an old person with kids in de yard!" Prince J.J. said, turning the music over to a new station. "I say we have a dance off!"

Elli smiled. "Ooh! Where's Buttons? He's whicked brilliant at dancing!" She looked around for the mini Rico, but he was with Athena at the H.Q., then again, since Buttons was considered the best dancer next to King Julien, that's probably why Prince J.J. wanted to have the dance off in the first place.

Buttons nuzzled Athena's next. Athena didn't look happy, and he didn't know why. Marshal said this was all some training thing. "You okay?" He mumbled out to her.

Athena sighed and crossed her flippers over her chest. "I miss my dad, Buttons. I miss everyone! And I wish people would listen to me. What if they're hurt? Or…" she closed her eyes and felt Buttons wrap his flippers around her to comfort her. She smiled. Buttons was always there for her. She smiled and kissed him.

Buttons smiled. "Don't think that."

"It's just weird, and… I think I might've been able to stop it." She looked over at her boyfriend, who was tilting his head in a questioning manner, so she continued. "Well, I was playing around with some chemicals after my dad and I heard some noises. It knocked me out before I could do anything."

Buttons smiled. "Auwabauawababwaba," he grunted.

"Well… yes, my dad wanted me to stay behind in case it was dangerous, but—"Buttons silenced her with a kiss. She smiled at him. "Don't worry so much?"

Buttons nodded and stood up. "I hear music." He said with his raspy voice. He pulled Athena next to him and waddled toward the penguins' fish bowl exit. "Wanna dance?"

Athena giggled and nodded. Maybe she should ease up a little. I mean, this was just a test. …Right? She shook her head a little doubtfully before leaving.

Once they reached the lemur habitat, the minis were already in the middle of their dance off. Marshal dancing with Peanut in a goofy manner. Roz was laughing at them, but they were all having fun in a teasing and fun loving manner. That's what mattered. It seemed as if such a fun time shouldn't end. There was laughing, food made by Peanut, which was something to really appreciate, and music! What wasn't there to like?

Roz leaned against the bar of the lemur habitat. Maurisa handed her a colorful cup with a loopy straw sticking out of it. "Isn't this great, 'Risa?" She asked, using her nickname. "We can have some fun, hangout, play around, and just have fun like most teenagers do!"

Maurisa laughed.

"Since when are we normal teenagers?" the lemur asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… think about last week when Kowalski cloned himself. That was weird." Maurisa tried to hold in a laugh. "And he kept on saying how good looking it was."

Roz laughed. "And don't forget the time Buttons and Rico had their father and son bonding time. Explosions everywhere." She remembered how they blew up at least five trees and one of the hot dog carts. That would've been more okay with her if the buns hadn't soared over to her home. Marlene was complaining about ants for at least a week.

Maurisa sighed. "So… our life is weird, and it's not us?"

Roz grinned. "Well… some of us are more… weird." She pointed over at Marshal when she said this.

"So true," Maurisa nodded.

Roz sighed and got up. "Well… see yah."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to look for evidence, duh."

"And here I thought you just wanted to goof off like a goober."

Roz chuckled. "I wanna have fun, Maurisa. But Skipper's gonna want us to look for something if this is just a drill. And when I find it, and not Marshal, I can't wait for the aftermath of that. …Though I hate math."

"You're evil, you know that?" Maurisa sighed. "Okay. I guess if I were you, I'd start at the H.Q."

Roz nodded. "You wanna come with?"

Maurisa gave Roz a look and then pointed over to a crazy dancing Prince J.J. "Are you nuts!? I'd be leaving J.J. alone on a dance off with Buttons. He's either bound to throw a temper tantrum or eat some sugar to boost his points at any moment. Roz," she put a paw on her shoulder, "I may be the single thread that keeps this zoo from going insane. This could end up like that story where King Julien ran the zoo for a day."

Roz nodded. "This is true." She shrugged and walked off to the H.Q.

Once she entered the H.Q., it felt so… alone. She kinda wished Maurisa had gone with her. It was as if the penguins not being there made it seem so bare and empty. The teenage otter ran her hand over the table of Kowalski's laboratory. Nothing was there that related to the kidnapping. So then she checked the T.V., and watching a few channels was important to! You know, to make sure it worked. Nothing was there, or on T.V. for that matter, so she continued her search, but ended up with nothing again.

"Okay. This is getting me nowhere. Skipper would leave something!" She said to herself. "If this was a test he would've." She let her thoughts fly back to when she and Skipper first met in what seemed to be forever ago. She giggled remembering how she knocked him down. He always said she had beginners luck, but she didn't see it that way. She wished she had a camera to video tape that moment sometimes… wait! A camera! She could use that for evidence, right?

She ran over to a building where the video footage that the cameras captured during the day would be sent to. All she needed to do was view the tapes. After she arrived there, she sat herself on top of one of the wheeled chairs. The scratchy fabric was a bit uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it in time to watch a few of the videos. She got bored just watching human walk along and awing at the animals like usual, but she sat up when the videos came to night time. She knew this was around the time the others had to be taken. At first, all she saw was the red moon shining into the camera, but she saw a few figures. One had a little bump on his head. No. That wasn't a bump, was it?

Roz scurried her paws across the desk before finding the mouse and zooming in on the image a little to get a better look like her brother, Cube, had taught her how to do. Once she got it there, it was a little blurry, but she could see the brown fur… the tail… and the… no. No. That couldn't be that! She gasped when she found out it was a crown. Prince J.J.!? No way! He wouldn't, or most likely couldn't, hurt a fly! Then more images came up on the screen. Her eyes widened. There was Maurisa, Marshal, Elli, Athena, Buttons, and even Peanut. These were her friends. She crossed her arms bitterly before marching over to the lemur habitat.

She had a few words to say to her friends/kidnappers.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYAH! Sorry for taking a while to post this up. I changed the twist in this chapter a little, so I had to re-write it some. It's not LONG, but I hope you enjoy it!**

"Elli…" Marshal sighed. He looked up at his girlfriend, who had a pleading on her face. When the girl whimpered, he finally gave in. "FINE! We'll dance. Ugh. But you owe me." The teen mumbled.

Elli giggled and hugged Marshal a thank you. "Great!"

Marshal got ready for a terrible time, but the dancing never happened since a blonde ball of fur made the penguin fall on the soft grass of the lemur habitat. He glared and got ready to hit whatever it was, but then he saw it was Roz.

_Of course, _Marshal thought to himself as he shoved the girl off of him. "Roz, what the heck was that?"

"You tell me, lair pants." Roz said with a glare on her face as well.

"What are you talking about, squid!" Marshal asked.

Roz had come up with a theory on the march over here. Marshal wanted to pull a prank on her, telling her that their parents were missing. Elli went with it since Marshal was her boyfriend. She didn't know why Peanut would prank his own sister, but then again, they are best friends. She didn't know why Maurisa, J.J., or Buttons went a long with it, but she did know that Marshal would pull a prank on her.

"Because you're pranking me," she said flatly. "And I'm beating you to the punch, so NYAH!"

"Well, NYAH, to you 'cuz I didn't do anything, you freak!" Marshal hollered back.

"Ha! I saw the tape, window licker!"

"What tape?" Athena scotched herself past the crowded circle of animals to see what was going on.

"I think she's just delusional." Marshal said as Roz perched on top of the white feathers on his belly.

"I don't think you're any better looking, so I don't think my mind is going crazy." Roz said back.

"Guys? The tape I was asking about?" Athena said to get their attention back.

"Oh yeah, Well, to get Marshal in trouble, I decided to solve the case without him." Roz started, ignoring Marshal's glares. "So then, I see this tape with Marshal, Elli, Buttons, Maurisa, Peanut, and J.J. taking our parents to prank me."

"WHAT!" a group of voices called out. Roz looked over to see it was Elli, Buttons, Maurisa, Peanut, and Prince J.J. with wide eyes.

Roz raised a brow and stared at them. "You… you didn't know?"

"No!" Elli said, starting to get upset.

"Wait a second." Athena muttered, tapping her beak. "Roz, let me see this tape."

"I want to see dis tape, too!" Prince J.J. declared. "For I believe dat alien species have taken over de planet, cloned dem selves into uses, and kidnapped everyone!"

"But we're still here." Maurisa pointed out.

"But, come on, aliens?" Peanut questioned. "I mean, I know I didn't kidnap my own mother, but I doubt that aliens would clone into a J.J. I mean, talk about the showers that they'd have to take after that!"

Prince J.J. glared at the otter. "Hey! Look who is talking, Peanut!"

Maurisa put her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle to get her friends' attention. "Guys, how come we're arguing? I just realized that my dad was actually taken and wasn't part of one of Mr. Skipper's crazy schemes! Doesn't anyone wanna find out what happened to them?"

Roz groaned. "Maurisa, listen, I know that your boyfriend is Marshal's best friend, but I found out about the prank you're pulling on me. Cut it out!"

"It's not a prank!" Marshal said. "Oh and… you know… GET OFF OF ME!"

"Not until you quit the prank." Roz said, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Roz, I know that you wanna pummel Marshal like the rest of us," Athena started, gently pushing Roz off of Marshal. "But shouldn't we focus on the more important things? You know, like the kidnapping of our own parents!"

"Not you, too, Athena!" Roz said.

Athena sighed. "Roz, think about it. Would Marshal really be able to force my Uncle Skipper to go along with one of his crazy schemes?"

Roz looked up to think about it for a moment. After a few seconds, she said, "No… I guess not."

Marshal's beak fell open in disbelief. "Then why didn't you think of that before you knocked me down!"He hollered, rubbing dirt off of his chest.

Roz shrugged. "I wanted to beat you up. So the first thing in my mind gave me a reason to."

Marshal growled and started to say something else, but before he could, Elli steeped between the feuding pair to calm things down. "Marshal, Roz, I think something's happened. And if Uncle Skippah, my daddy, and everyone else's parents are missing, then we have to find them! What if they're hurt?"

"We're gonna find them, Elli. We just need to see that tape, Roz." Athena said, turning to her friend. "I think you've found the evidence of our first real investigation."

Roz smiled. And it only got wider when Marshal growled in jealously. "I'll lead the way!" She waved her paw over her shoulder before walking off to where the tapes were at. They were almost there when a figure jumped in front of the minis. Or more like fell in front of them. The new animal mumbled in a deep, low voice before a bulk penguin stood in front of the teens.

"Who are you?" Maurisa asked, raising an eye brow.

"Quiet, lemur," the penguin said in a deep voice. Well, he wasn't going to be friendly. "And if you ever want to see your parents alive again, you stick with me." The feathers on top of the penguin's flat head were cut down in a buzz cut like hair style and he looked pretty buff for a penguin.

"Yeah, but how do we know you're not the one who's kidnapped our parents in the first place?" Marshal asked, crossing his flippers.

"Don't back talk me, boy!" The penguin said, giving Marshal a good whack on the head. "Name's Buck Rockgut, and I know who took your parents." The penguin reached his flippers behind his back, and as if by magic, pulled out a few manila folders, one of the folders containing a pencil drawing of a squirrel with an eye patch.

"Never seen him," Marshal said.

"Marshal," Elli said in a stressed whisper, "be quiet and let the man do his job. I want my daddy back."

Marshal sighed. "Els, baby, can't you see? This guys a freak. I don't work well with freaks."

Roz snickered at this. "I'd call you a freak, but that would be an insult to freaks."

Marshal glared at her. "Well, you'd be insulting Rocky Gut here!"

Buck glared at the squabbling pair. "Quiet, you two, or I'll have to take out my iron flippers."

"Don't you mean 'iron fists'?" Prince J.J. asked.

Buck ran up to the lemur prince with a harsh scowl on his face. "Why don't you ask that to my friends _Hurt_ and _You_?" As he said this, he held up his flippers.

Prince J.J. chuckled and leaned over to Maurisa. "What a sad guy. His only friends are his flippery parts, and dey have bad names." His servant could only roll her yellow eyes, wondering how he didn't pick up that his life was just threatened. She knew he wasn't the brightest, but even Buttons was a little hesitant on whether to attack the new penguin or not. Whether it was because Buttons trusted him or didn't want to risk being beaten up in front of his girlfriend, no one knew.

When Buck Rockgut was too busy looking through files, the mini's side stepped away from the insane penguin to form a group huddle.

"I don't like him." Marshal was the first to speak up.

"I dunno, dude, maybe we can trust him. I mean, what other choice do we have?" Peanut asked.

"Peanut's right, Marshal," Elli said. "We'll just have to trust him for now."

"Yeah, okay, but I'm keeping my eyes open around this guy. He makes my dad's paranoia look like Roz's heart, very small." Marshal said before receiving a punch from everyone in the huddle. "Elli!" the penguin shouted.

"You need to be nicer, Marshal." Elli said, giving him a quick kiss. "And, sure, we'll keep our eyes open around this guy."

"Yeah, I mean, what are the chances that a crazy penguin that had _nothing_ to do with our parents' disappearance was just transferred here right after they vanished. Besides, he knows they're missing. He knows what's going on, I'm sure of it." Roz looked over at the penguin. "Besides, if he wants to get rid of the squirrels around here, fine by me. They're all annoying anyways."

Athena sighed. "Roz, what if he's the bad guy? This could be a set up."

Roz rolled her eyes. "Athena, you know us. If Bucky tries anything that _seems_ funny, we'll be on him. You can sing a high note that'll make him deaf, Elli could run circles around him, I could deal with him after it's all said and done."

Marshal raised a brow. "And I?" he asked.

"Shall be the bait!" the blonde otter said with a giggle.

Athena sighed and held onto Buttons as she glanced at Buck Rockgut worriedly. "Fine, we'll trust him." She sighed again, then added, "for now, at least."


End file.
